Wire-mesh troughs are typically used to hold wires and cables in such a manner that they are solidly supported yet readily accessible. Thus it is standard to provide such troughs adjacent the ceiling in computer rooms and the like.
The typical trough is made of a plurality of relatively stiff longitudinal rods and at least two crosswise U-shaped rods to which they are welded, for instance with four longitudinal rods at the base of the U-shaped cross rod and two more longitudinal rods forming sides of the trough and secured to the upwardly pointing arms of the cross rods. Of course angled troughs are provided for going around corners and changing levels and T- or X-shaped troughs are provided for forming intersections where several such troughs are joined together.
The gauge of the wire used is increased for heavy-duty troughs. Thus such a trough is made identically to a light-duty trough, but of much thicker wire. As a result such heavy-duty troughs are often inordinately heavy, as the increase in strength and stiffness is associated by a disproportionate increase in mass.